The Dark Wind
by AmaterasuRaven
Summary: Just so you all know, this has NOTHING to do with the Divergent Trilogy. It is a book I made up, and I want to get it out there. I am Keelin James AKA: AmaterasuRaven. It is about a girl named Kyra Myrtle, who finds out she is holding the power of an Ice Crystal, which is to defeat the evil Zekarian and his source of evil power: The Dark Wind. Enjoy! Tell others about it! :D
1. Prolouge

**The Dark Wind**

**Prolouge **

Zeka stood on the balcony, over-looking the Dark Forest, Otaren, right in front of his castle. He heard the never-ending screams and cries for help, coming from the Underworld pit that layed there, in the middle of Otaren, in a bog of death known as Kokagen, also known as the entrance to the Underworld. Varness's roamed freely in that woods, seeking any intruders, and throwing them into the Kokagen. Zeka smirked, thinking of how he had never lost a member of his elite team to the cursed Overseer's. He now watched Nesharah and Lucas training below, discussing new fighting tactics. A yard away from them, Merané and Wade were observing the army of Varness's, setting them in place, and running through battle calls. Zeka heard footsteps from behind, and he turned slowly to watch as Verajé walked in. Her beautiful, half-closed, emotionless glassy and icy blue eyes gazed at him. She was part Varness, and since Varness's only gave emotion, her emotions were triggered only if it is a lot of emotion towards her. Zeka had found her, an orphan, stealing food, cast out of her abusing family as an only child when they found out she was part Varness. Verajé had basically been their slave, being whipped several times a day, and barely getting any food. When she was ten, she was being punished for moving too slow, and as she was being whipped, she cast out all of her emotional hatred at her parents, making them scream and fall to the floor; revealing that she was a Varness. Zeka found her a month after she was thrown out, and he took her in to his team, to kill the people who abandoned her. She'd been emotionally scarred, for all the emotion she has in her. Zeka would sometimes have to hold her in his arms at night, showing that he was there for her. He was now her closest friend, and she would most of the time show emotion only around him, as if they were triggered strongly.

"Sleep well?" Zeka asked her as she stopped beside him, leaning against a fence post.

"Yes." She looked at Zeka with her beautiful icy blue eyes. She had the most smooth, beautiful voice. He had always thought she was beautiful, and anything she wore enhanced it. He had liked her for some time now, but wouldn't announce it to any of his team. Verajé is part Varness. They would think he had gone mad.

"Have you located the Ice Crystal?" Verajé whispered in his ear, for she knew someone would hear her if she had said it out loud.

"I have. And I plan to make a move soon. Come with me," Zeka walked into his room right of the blacony, going around his royal-large bed, with deep royal purples and blacks. He walked over to a pedestal, where sat a crystal orb.

"Is this what Nesharah has been working on for you?" Verajé asked, sitting on the edge of Zeka's bed. Zeka nodded, and looked Verajé over. Leather made her look hot, she had on tight leather pants, and a leather tank, yet her back was showing through. On her belt was her favorite weapon: a whip. Ever since her escape from her insane parents, she has been using one on others, showing them how she felt. He realized Verajé was staring at him the same way he was staring at her. Her eyes were traveling all over Zeka, over his body where he had a short-sleaved shirt on, his muscles on his arms clearly exposed, and eventually they landed back on his deep purple eyes.

"How does it work?" she asked finally.

"Well, Nesharah says it should track the Ice Crystal. But first, she'll need to get it online so we can find the crystal. And once we find it, we'll rule the earth," Zeka smiled with pride.

"Great plan. But, what if this whole 'witch craft' thing with the orb doesn't work. What will we do then?"

"Well," Zeka paused, smirking at Verajé. "I guess we'll just search the whole earth for the next thousand years."


	2. Chapter 1

**Kyra**

** 1**

Running, my breath coming out in huffs. I was running through a forest I've never been in, so dark and frightening. All these red eyes glowed in the darkest places in the forest, and this chilly, dark wind chased after me. Suddenly I saw a man dressed in all black standing in front of me, making me stop.

"You can't run forever, Kyra..." his voice echoed around me. His black hair on his sides was swept beautifully, but evily. His dark purple eyes had power shining in them. He looked strong. Powerful. His smirk sent shivers up my spine. The dark-like wind that I could _see_ swirled around and around him. His smirk turned into an evil grin. "We'll get you," he said. his voice echoing again, even more creepily this time. Kyra woke up, gasping for air as her alarm blared. She shut it off quickly, shivering. She glanced down at her unnaturally white skin, as it seemed to scream "you're a freak." As Kyra stepped out of bed, the dream seemed to fade. She grabbed her black-slightly-baggy jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. Trying desperately to cover her skin for school, which was boring. Thankfully Kyra had her best friend, Mari Hansen. My name is Kyra Myrtle. I have black hair, my freaky white skin, and unnatural neon icy blue eyes. Yeah, I'm so freaky. Kyra put on her fingerless black gloves, and a black hoodie over her long sleeved. Her nails are painted ice blue to match with her eyes. I did that because I was bored. She looked at herself in the mirror. Kyra knew today nothing new or special would happen, and it would just be like the rest of her life: boring. She ran down the staires to smell breakfast cooking. I live with my aunt Terri. She's the only family member I have left, because the rest of my family died of unknown causes. Aunt Terri's husband, though, died of old age about five years back.

"Good morning, Kyra," Aunt Terri said to her as she walked into the room; Terri was cooking bacon.

"Morning, Aunt Terri," Kyra replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. She's very loving, even though the two look nothing alike. Aunt Terri's hair is gray, her skin is the normal pink, and her eyes are an emerald green. Aunt Terri set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Kyra. She smiled, then walked over to the sink. When Kyra finished breakfast, she said goodbye to Aunt Terri, then ran out the door to her car. A black Corvette convertable. She was actually lucky to have it, but Aunt Terri is very kind, so she insisted getting Kyra a nice car. As she drove to school, a weird prickling started to occur, almost like tiny little needles. Weird. As Kyra parked, and got out of her car, she turned and saw a really hot guy getting out of his car, which was next to hers. He has black hair which looked messy, yet in a perfect way, with beautiful green eyes. Normal skin, too, Kyra thought. He stared at her for a second, before turning away. A girl got out with him, with straight mushroom white hair with powder blue highlights, which complimented her powder blue eyes. Kyra assumed they were siblings. As they walked across the parking lot to the door, she couldn't help not feeling disappointed. I know no boy has ever taken any notice of me, but this was the first time I had a crush. Kyra walked up to the door, to find him there. As he opened the door for me, she felt some warm feeling shoot through her when he touched her by accident, and his eyes went wide. What the heck! The guy shook his head and quickly walked away, and Kyra stared after him. _Well. . .what the heck was that all about?_ Kyra walked to a door, thinking about the guy. She sighed inwardly as she reached the door. Swim team practice..It had to happen now? Kyra loved swimming, but after everything that had happened this day so far, she was slightly dreading practice. She walked in, seeing her best friend, Mari Hansen, almost immediately. She waved Kyra over happily, which that was the last emotion she was feeling. As she said hi, she turned her head towards one of Kyra's other friends, Devin Ruu. Mari's had a crush on him since elementary.

"'Sup, Kyra, Mari," Devin said as he walked up.

"Hi.." Mari said shyly, while Kyra replied, "nothing much." As they spoke, Carrie Mennerson, one of Mari's friends, walked up. She was the most popular girl in school, which is why we're only friends through Mari.

"Hey Kyra, Devin and Mari," she said, smiling. Then her crush, Cody Udon, walks up.

"Hello everyone," he said, winking at Carrie. She blushed majorly. It was kind of annoying that everyone in the group had crushes on each other, and that Kyra was all alone, but she shrugged it off. A snotty girl named Tara Flann, glared at Kyra from across the room. _Whatever, jerk._ Then Mrs. Harp walked in, the swim team coach. She grabbed her clipboard, then sat on a nearby bench. Kyra clutched her bag tightly, dreading getting into a swim suit. _It only shows more of my white skin,_ she thought with a sigh.

"Alright everyone, welcome back!" Mrs. Harp announced, glancing up. "You all go get changed, then come back out here and wait for me to give you your orders." Kyra walked with Mari into the changing rooms, getting out her swim suit and goggles, along with her towel.

"Hair tie?" Mari asked, handing Kyra one. She just nodded, taking it. Kyra put her hair up into a simple ponytail. She quickly stripped, then put on her swim suit. Mari was already changed, and was putting on the high school teams' swim cap. Kyra used to hate swim caps, and mildly still does. But at least, when she puts up her hair in it, she doesn't look black-and-white. Just white. They walked out onto the deck, wrapped in their towels for warmth. Kyra and Mari stood farther away from the others, so she thought she could talk to her friend in private.

"Mari, have you noticed anyone..." Kyra searched desperately for the word. "_...strange?_" It was lame, but it'd have to work.

"Strange?" Mari had a questioning look on her face. She looked around the room, then her eyes locked on something. "Like them?" Kyra froze and looked where Mari was looking. _It's him!_ And there was his sister beside him. She just barely recognized them, since they both had swim caps on. Mrs. Harp stood up, then walked over to the brother and sister. She spoke a few words, then blew her whistle, signaling for attention.

"Everyone, once again welcome back to school. We have two new team members, who are new to town, and will be attending this school. This is Arriel Vespress, and her brother, Kade Vespress. Arriel is a senior, Kade is a junior. Please make them feel part of the team!" Mrs. Harp announced with her usual sharp, yet cheerful tone. Kyra had zoned out for a second. Kade was looking straight at her. Mrs. Harp's words had come to a buzz, until she pointed at Kyra.

"Yes?" Kyra asked, knowing whenever you were pointed at, it was assumed you were being asked to do something, or it was some sort of command.

"You wouldn't mind if I put them in yours and Mari's lane for practice, would you?" Mrs. Harp asked. As Kyra had begun to suck in a breath, Mari answered for her, cheerfully. "Of course! We'd love to have them!" Mari announced joyfully, then narrowed her eyes and tapped Kyra with her elbow, and said with a dare-you-to-deny-me voice: "Wouldn't we, Kyra?"

"Oh yes, sure, why not?" Kyra said blankly, glancing over at Kade again. He had a small smirk. Arriel and Kade walked over to them as Mrs. Harp wrote on the chalkboard what they would have to do.

"Who are you two, then?" Arriel asked with a warm smile. Kyra knew it was forced, though. She had done plenty of those in her day.

"I'm Mari Hansen, and this is Kyra Myrtle!" Mari answered for her again. _I'm not_ that_ bad at talking to people,_ Kyra sighed inwardly. Kade and Arriel seemed shocked when Mari said "Hansen."

"You're Bryan's little sister, aren't you?" Arriel asked.

"Yes," Mari said, somewhat surprised. "How do you know Bryan?"

"Oh, we met at a swim meet one time, when he was still in high school and I was part of my old school swim team. We've been friends since!" Arriel said with a smile. _Lies,_ is all Kyra could think. There could be no coincidence in her and Bryan just some how meeting. Even the slight chance was next to impossible. Kade hadn't spoken once, though. Kyra found that ironic, but yet somehow soothing. Kyra's heart plummeted at Arriel's next words.

"Kade, say something!" Arriel said frantically.

"Fine. Hello," Kade said, laughing a little. His voice was smooth and handsome. It made her shiver slightly.

"Haha, anyways. . ." Arriel said, shrugging. Something about Kade and Arriel made Kyra nervous. Kade had a tattoo on his neck that was a large O surrounded by vines and leaves and a couple of flowers. Arriel had a matching tattoo also on her neck. And on her arm, she had another: It was a round ball, that was icy blue, surrounded by vines and flowers. Kade didn't have that one on his arm, Kyra realized. Kade saw that Kyra had been looking at the tattoos, and he put his hand casually on his neck, covering the tattoo. Arriel did the same, and put her arm behind her back. Kyra tilted her head slightly, but said nothing. _Strange behavior,_ she thought, _f__or strange people._

Later after swim practice, Kyra went to her locker. She glanced over at Mari's locker, with all the popular kids gathered around her. Mari was mildly popular, for being one of the best on the swim team and tennis team. So, when Mari became friends with Kyra, she brought along Carrie Mennerson. Carrie is one of the most popular girls in school, and they didn't meet until the end of Kyra's freshman year. Carrie brought the football star, Devin Ruu, and the basketball guy, Cody Udon, into the circle of friendship. Kyra didn't meet the boys until the first day of her sophomore year, but they became fast friends(Not to mention that it was because of Mari that Kyra had any friends at all). But they were all very tight, and protected Kyra from most of the name calling. Thankfully, the three friends she had didn't think she was weird, but they thought of it as cool. Kyra didn't know if that was true, but she let them think it. Arriel and Kade walked up to her again, as if they were magnetized towards her, so that when she walked a little ways away, they'd follow.

"Hey, want to talk and get to know each other? I think it'd be cool to become friends and all," Arriel said, smiling as she and Kade walked up.

"Sure," Kyra said, in her mind screaming out questions such as _"Why do you have to become friends with me"_ and _"Go away now, please, and don't make this more painful than it already is." _"What would you like to start with?"

"How about your skin? How'd it get so white?" Arriel asked, giving away nothing in her facial expression. She sounded like she was just plain curious. Kyra froze anyway, nervous now. _Here we go._

"I'm not sure how it did. I was born with it, I guess."

"Did your mother have it?" Kade spoke up for the first time. Kyra looked at him.

"No, not from what I knew of her." _Did? It sounds as if he knows my mother is dead._ She shrugged it off, even though Kade's panicked stare told her everything.

"What about the neon blue eyes?" Arriel prompted.

"Still don't know." Kyra felt lost. "Look, if you guys think I'm weird, you're welcome to hate me, and avoid me."

"Oh, you're not weird at all. I'm just a curious freak!" Arriel said with a laugh that was edged with panic and nervousness. Arriel reminded Kyra of a rabbit. Slowly creeping and cautious, yet constantly curious. Discover something dangerous, or if it's spooked, it avoids it quickly. While Kade on the other hand, reminded her of a wolf. Quiet, attentive, yet hungry for information, and is not afraid to chase you for it. Yes, I always compare people to animals. It always works out in the end, and Kyra is most of the time spot-on.

"You're not a freak, trust me," is all Kyra ended up saying. Kade stared at her, his eyes questioning. They seemed interested in knowing her. In fact, _too_ interested. Nobody had ever asked her how she became a freak, only started calling her one. Not caring about how she got to be one. Kade dipped his head to her, then he walked away. Arriel quickly said "Bye!" then ran off with him. Kyra sighed, watching them walk away. Mari then walked over to her, smiling as usual.

"Were they nice?" Mari asked, looking curious, as she had probably seen her talking to Arriel and Kade.

"Yes. And they're the very-talky-and-guarded type," Kyra commented, looking inside her locker. She stared at her text books, then picked up her Astronomy ones, for that was her favorite, and next class.

"Guarded? That's weird. . .Maybe they're nervous?" Mari asked casually, getting a better grip on her Astronomy text books. They tried to be in all the same classes together. _Good thing we both love Astronomy._

"Perhaps. They were asking too many questions about _me_, wanting to know about my skin and eyes. Yet, how could I answer when I myself don't know? They're strange and that's that." Kyra sighed, closing her locker and leaning against it. She closed her eyes, aware of the burning gaze of Mari.

"It's not that bad," Mari said. "It could be worse. They didn't call you weird or a freak _once_, did they?"

She shook her head. "They were probably thinking it, though."

"You always think of the positive side, don't you?" Mari said dryly. Kyra let out a laugh; dry, but worth it. She opened her eyes to see with a shock that Arriel and Kade stood, staring at her, on the other side of the hall at their lockers. _Crap! They probably heard the whole conversation_! Kade had his famous small smirk, staring at her. Kyra gulped. They _did_ hear it. "Err..Let's go, Mari." She grabbed her friends hand, and walked off to their Astronomy class.


End file.
